Like Father, Like Son
by Sherri3555
Summary: James seduced Severus into crossdressing, just like Harry did the same to Draco. Yaoi/Slash, smut, crossdressing! 1/2 part.


**Bahm! Wrote it in one day and I'll regret it soon! I tried some more "saying" words, but I'm not sure if I used them all right.**

 **There isn't enough James/Severus fanfictions! Wow, I sound like a fucking spoiled brat. But it is true! There's only like 100 and I may or may not have read them all . . . Look, my life is boring and I spend a lot of time on the internet.**

 **BTW, this is the James/Severus part of the story.**

* * *

"Sorry Sev, I gotta go now. I have a Prefect meeting today!" Sev silently watched as the red-headed girl walk away, leaving him alone in the silent library. Which made Severus a bit happy.

Sure, he loved hanging out with someone for once. But even so, it was annoying to talk about potions as Severus couldn't spill his secret. The Half-Blood Prince will remain unknown, no matter what. After all, he didn't want to get in trouble for writing in the books or creating spells. But he had to correct the directions, and creating new spells is something he was very fond of. However, he wasn't left in peace just yet.

James Potter, that Gryffindor brat.

He was always stalking him, especially when he's around Lily. He's probably waiting until he finds a chance to prank him. Luckily for Severus, Madam Pince was only a few yards away. One wrong move from James and it'll cost him some House Points.

He still felt like he was in trouble, no matter how near he was to her.

"Snivellus!" a voice singed. Severus jolted at the voice as James hugged him from behind.

He felt like screaming, but he couldn't find the voice. Unfortunately, all he could do was blush madly and try to struggle out James's strong arms.

"P-Potter, will you please g-get off?" Severus pleaded. He tried to pry his arms off but as expected, failed. "Nope! Now, watcha doing?"

Severus scowled. That idiot doesn't ever stop, does he? "Studying, if that's what you want to know. Now get off! This is gonna make people get the wrong idea!"

"Maybe I want them to get the wrong idea." The Slytherin scoffed. James Potter, star Quidditch player and Gryffindor hero wanted to make people get the wrong idea about . . . _that_. Lily must've punched him hard today, because he was acting stupider.

"Has someone knocked you in the head, Potter? You're acting stupider than usual," Severus hissed. The words may sound concern, but the tone says otherwise.

"I'm just claiming what's mine, Snivellus. I'm sure you know that already," James purred in a seductive voice. Severus scrunched his nose in disgust, but his blush remained nonetheless.

"Potter, let me clarify that I'm not Lily. Don't even try getting all seductive on me, because that is just gross."

"What if I'm being seductive because you look cute today?"

"You've bullied me for years and chased Lily for the same ammount of years. The day you honestly call me cute is the day I become a sex slave for you. Now run along, because you are not getting anything out of this."

"Ah, good idea! How about a little maid's dress, or a sexy bunny costume?" he whispered to his ear. Severus blushed redder than he did before at such close contact. This was going far enough!

And that's when James noticed this. However, being the idiotic jerk he was, James lifted the smaller boy from the chair and carried him bridal style. Severus yelped before shutting up. He was so lucky they weren't in broad daylight! Trying to hide in shame, he buried his face into James's chest. Not wanting to fall either, he hung onto Potter's shoulder blades.

"Aw, little Snivellus is so embarrassed! Just wait, you'll be even more embarrassed after I'm finished."

* * *

"T-This is w-what you wanted!?"

"Well, not completely. But this may be the second best!"

Severus's wobbly knees were shivering at the tight fish nets. His hair covered his face, trying to hide his red face. He was in a mixture off a sexy bunny and a maid's dress. He had the dress, the frilly gloves and the hairband, along with the bunny ears, fish net tights, high heels and the collar. It was so embarrasing to be wearing such a sexy and tight outfit, and even more embarrassing to wear it in front of someone like James. It didn't help that his hands were tightly tied together with a Gryffindor scarf.

"N-Not completely!" he stuttered in outrage. He couldn't think straight, it was just too embarrassing! "I d-don't even want to know w-what you really want!"

He whimpered as James motioned for him to come closer. He didn't want to, but his legs moved towards him anyways. As he went closer into James's reach, James pulled him in to sit on his lap. Severus yelped in surprise and naturally wrapped his delicate arms around James's. "Too bad! I'd like to have you right now!"

"H-Here? I-In a room w-where someone may walk in o-on us!? N-No way! If someone sees me, Merlin knows w-what would happen! W-Wait, what!?" Before he could say more, James pulled him in for a French kiss. Tongues slither around and Severus moaned, much to his dismay.

He smelled like pages of books Severus would find in the library. It was like an old library he'd love to stay in for the rest of his life to read every book there was to be found. And he tasted of those lovely blueberry tarts he'd always devour from the dining hall. Those elves may be a bit pesky, but they were great bakers! Slowly, they released the kiss.

"I-I hate you Potter," he whimpered as James started to suck on his neck. To prevent himself from moaning, he was biting his lower lips enough to draw blood. James paused and pulled back. "But you're not objecting to what I'm doing, my little pet."

Severus cursed, now breathing heavily. "L-Let's just get this over with, Potter!"

James smirked in victory as Severus lifted his skirt up with his teeth, revealing silky white panties. His arms slithered to massage and feel the smooth legs and ass. After a few seconds, he slid two fingers inside the panties and slowly pulled it down a bit. Severus shifted and turned to give James a good view of his cute little arse. He grabbed Severus's waist to pull him closer and grabbed a bottle of lube from his pocket. He covered his fingers with lube and inserted one finger into the Slytherin's hole. Severus's eyes widen as he let out a muffled moan, barely keeping the skirt up. He slowly slid in a second one and made a scissor motion. They could feel the other getting really hard.

Then James slid his third finger in, trying to hit _that_ spot. Fortunately, he did and listened to Severus moan as his black eyes were filled with lust and pleasure. Something he wanted to hear again and again. He slid his fingers out before grabbing the lube once more. Unzipping his pants, he coated his cock with lube. He shivered at the cold touch of the liquid being smeared when a hand started to stroke his cock. He looked in surprise to see an embarrassed Severus starting stroking up and down. It was surprising as the scarf was still tightly tied, so he was using both hands.

James moaned not only because it felt so great, but the sight of Severus stroking it was enough to make him come.

Surely enough, he came right into Sev's face. Severus looked at him emotionless at first before smiling and licking the semen of his delicate and flawless face.

"Mmh, please James. P-Please!" the smaller boy pleaded. James nodded as he grabbed Severus's ass and spread it out. Slowly, he inserted his cock into Severus's hole and started thrusting at a slow and steady rate.

Severus's eyes were rolling back to his head as he opened his mouth to moan, dropping his skirt down and lifting his legs up.

"F-Faster! Faster! St-Stop being s-so slow!" he pleaded. James granted his pleads and started going at a more faster pace, going deeper and deeper until he hitted the prostate. Severus moaned loudly as he starts moving his hips up and down. "I'm gonna cum inside, okay?"

All Sev could do was continue moaning as James hitted that spot a few more times before they both came.

Severus didn't move away, leaving James's cock staying in there, dripping with hot cum. Both were panting as James finally slid his dick out and pulled Severus into a heated kiss.

* * *

Severus awoken on one of the Slytherin's common room couches. Looking out the window, it was certainly very dark outside. Not a sound could be hear, meaning that it's probably bed time. He could hear the soothing sound of the calm waves echo through the room oh so wonderfully. Sitting up, he felt tears forming. Was it all just a silly dream?

He tried to get up but felt a pain jolt through his body. Falling back on the couch, he rubbed his bum. It was so sore!

' _W-What is the meaning of this pain?_ ' he thought before looking onto one of the mirrors that hung on the dark walls. His ebony hair was a complete catastrophie and his lips looked a bit swollen as well. His neck was covered in . . . hiccies!?

He looked down to see that he still had the maid's dress on and looking down at himself, his silk panties were on the floor. They were surprisingly clean, as there wasn't a single stain on them.

' _Was it not a dream? N-No way, no way! C-Could it be?_ ' he panicked. ' _Did James Potter do_ _ **that**_ _with me!? N-No way, he hates me!_ '

If James didn't do it, than who would've? Severus moved a little, ignoring the pain that shot through his body. He found on the table was a envolope saying "To my sweet Severus." Who would do that?

He reached out for it and slowly opened it, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "James."

' _My beloved Severus,_

 _Ah, how's me little cutie doing? I bet that cute arse of yours is probably sore, after all, we were like horny bunnies. Just dropped you off at the Slytherin's common room after you cutely muttered the password before you fell asleep. Ah, you are so adorable! Now, make sure you get a glamour charm on by tomorrow. I don't know what would happen if Lily found out you slept with me._

 _Speaking of sleeping with me, don't think of it as a one-night stand. How about tomorrow at free-period? Meet me at the gardens (at those pretty neon flowers) so I can see that sweet face of yours, hmm?_

 _Hope to see you there,_  
 _James C. Potter_ '

Severus sighed. He held the lovely white rose in his hand and smiled. Tomorrow, he'll be there.

* * *

 **Yah! Posted two things today! Next chapter: Harry/Draco, promise!**

 **At first, I thought that this was probably gonna be an original idea. Until I remember that there was art on this on a James/Severus and Harry/Draco and how James and Harry used the Invisibility Cloak. So much for original. Even so, I'm pretty sure at least one person did something similiar to this.**

 **I can't believe I was able to write this without any remorse. I think I'm getting use to this mature content! Yay for me!**

— **Sherri3555**


End file.
